


save me

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, F/M, Jimmy Figgis - Freeform, Revenge, b99 - Freeform, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: Jake goes into protection in Florida so Jimmy Figgis uses Amy to send him a message.





	1. Chapter 1

The knife digging into her throat was what woke her up. Her eyes shot open and met a man’s face. The man was sitting on her upper thighs restricting her motion. This made her unable to kick him or squirm away.  She knew this was bad. However,  Amy Santiago was not about to accept defeat. Amy punched the face of the man hovering over her. In response, he grabbed both of her wrists violently slamming them down on the bed.

 

“This isn’t about you. I am here to send Jake Peralta a message. I want you to live, to tell him all about what I’m going to do to you.” He let go of one wrist and dragged his knife around her face to her neck. “But if you are a bad girl and I have to kill you, I will. So will you be a good girl for me?”

 

Amy did not answer angering the man who was sitting on top of her. He pushed the knife into her neck harder until it started to bleed.

 

“Yes,” Amy gave in.

 

“Yes, what?” he said pushing to knife harder into her throat.

 

“Yes, I will be good. Please don’t kill me.”

 

“That’s better.” He replied with a smile.

 

……..

 

As her phone rang disrupting the silence, Rosa Diaz sprang up instantly awake.

 

“Diaz,” she answered the phone.

 

“Rosa….. it’s me, Amy. Can….. Can you please come over?” Her voice was very shaky and it sounded like she might cry.

 

Rosa was very worried she knew something bad at happened right away. Before Rosa could answer Amy continued.  “I…I need help to go to….. the hospital.”

 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Rosa asked very concerned.

 

“He had a knife. I fought him…. I tried. He was too big. I tried, you have to believe me.”

 

Rosa wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew she had to hurry. “I do. No one would be able to hurt Amy Santiago without a fight. I’ll be right there.”

 

Amy hung up the phone, and laid on the floor. She did not have the strength to get up.

 

_“I want Jake to hurt. He took down the operation. He ruined my life. Sent my friends to jail and even killed a few. I am simply returning the favor he made me hurt, now I will do the same. And the first time I saw you, I knew we would have some fun.” He flashed a smile at Amy while bringing his knife down  her body. He started cutting buttons of her pajama shirt._

_“So you work for Jimmy Figgis?” she asked hoping to keep him talking and only talking._

_“Yes. At first when Jake went into hiding I was furious. Then I realized this could be much better. I could come in here and screw up your life and he will have to come up your side. I want him to know this is his fault. If he never left, I would have not gotten the idea.” He spat out._

_Amy needed to keep this conversation going. When he was talking, he stopped touching her. “How do you know he will come? I am not that important.”_

_He chuckled. “I’m not stupid. I have been watching you two. I know he loves you….” He paused for a second, “Enough talking, it’s I get what I came here for.”_

_He grabs her breast with one hand and fiddles with her pajama bottoms with the other. Amy pushes against him trying to make him stop._

_“I told you not to do that!” he yells at her. He reaches his hand up and punches her in the face._

Amy could not stop replaying the nights events in her head. She is a police officer, she should have been able to stop him. She kept looking for a time she could have fought harder, something more she could have done to stop him.

 

There was a knock at the door, ripping Amy out of her thoughts. “Amy, It’s Rosa.”

 

Amy pulled herself off of the floor and slowly made her way to do the door. Rosa was getting anxious waiting on the other side. Finally, Amy opened the door.

 

Rosa had to try and keep a straight face when she saw Amy. Rosa never showed emotion and she wasn’t going to start now. Amy’s appearance startled Rosa, she knew what ever happened here this night wasn’t good. One of Amy’s eyes was dark blue and swollen shut. Her usual perfect hair was a mess in all directions. She was bleeding from several small cuts on her neck. By the cuts Rosa was pretty sure she saw bite marks. Amy was holding onto one of her arms like it was broken, though Rosa could not see the skin she assumed it was probably covered in bruises. Amy walked to the door with a limp and looked very tired. Although Amy had put a coat on over her pajamas she swore she say bruises around her wrists. Rosa could not imagine what the rest of her body looked like.

 

Rosa reached a hand out to help her friend.  


“Let’s go get you checked out.”

 

Amy looked as if she might cry. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Rosa offered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is real short but i will probably update soon

"No, I'm not saying to come back now. I thought you would want to know." Rosa answered harshly whispering into her phone. She was standing in the corner of a hospital hallway trying not to draw attention to herself. 

"She's in the hospital! You said she's in surgery!" Jake practically screamed into the phone. 

"Not surgery, she is getting stiches. Physically, she's fine. She's going to be okay." Rosa tried to comfort him. Comforting people was not Rosa's strong suit. Any personal talk made her uncomfortable, but this conversation was especially difficult for obvious reasons. 

Rosa could hear Jake crying. She had never heard him cry before. Her emotions were getting too much, this is not her place. "Jake, really she will be okay. I promise I will take care of her. You coming her is just going to put your life in danger-" he cut her off. 

"My life! I don't care about that! I was not there to protect her and now she's in the hospital and I'm in Florida and she hurt and I can't help her from fucking Florida." Jake yelled back through his tears. 

This was breaking her heart. Two of the most important people in her life, although she was never admit that out loud, where in so much pain. "Jake, let me finish. You putting your life in danger is going to cause her so much more worry. She doesn't need that right now. Keep yourself safe. That's what she needs." Rosa tried to reason. 

"She needs me. She's hurting right now and I just want to be with her. To try and help her, to make her feel safe. How can she feel safe now? How can she sleep? She was attacked in her own god damn house! While she was sleeping! How does she move past that?"

"I honestly don't know. She will have to figure out how to be herself again, but she will. This horrible thing happened to her but she is a survivor. She will get through this. She is so strong Jake. Today when I saw her, yes she was hurt so bad but I could just feel her strength. After this happened, she got up, called me, and asked me to help her fight. I promised her tonight that I would be here and help her fight this. Help her fight him and fight for herself. She won't be alone. I will be here with her." Rosa could not believe her own words. She was never one to say much but she could when it was needed. 

"Rosa thank you so much for being there with her." 

The doctor came out to the hall and called Rosa over, "I have to go, the doctor is here." Rosa said into the phone. 

"Tell me everything. I have to know…. And Rosa, thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of her."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please comment, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue


End file.
